<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аромат магии by chernoyada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333270">Аромат магии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada'>chernoyada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангелика Придд получает необычный дар – она может чуять зло.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Аромат магии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кроссовер с книгой А. Нортон "Аромат магии"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="im"></p><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="letter"><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="text"><p>В пору безмятежной, невинной юности, на пожелтевших от времени страницах книги с поблекшим позолоченным корешком Ангелике Гогенлоэ попалась красивая баллада о деве, умевшей видеть в людях зло. Забывая дышать от нежного прикосновения слов к трепещущему сердцу, Ангелика впитывала изысканные строки, а после, гуляя в саду или склонившись над рукоделием, в грезах своих пыталась распорядиться волшебным даром. Ведь это, несомненно, благословление, рассуждала она, это преимущество — издали разглядеть человека с почерневшей душой. Своими мыслями Ангелика поделилась с сестрой, но увидела лишь недоуменно сведенные брови:</p><p>— Сестрица, разве ты не сумеешь распознать злодея без всякого дара, по его словам и поступкам? Волшебство — ненадежный союзник. А вдруг оно изменит в самый нужный момент…</p><p>— …Или выявит зло в том, в ком хочешь видеть лишь достоинства, —медленно договорила Ангелика.</p><p>До обидного приземленная сестра была права. Девиц Гогенлоэ учили не доверять льстивым речам и куртуазным манерам, и исторические хроники — летопись преданной ради выгоды дружбы, распавшихся ради нее же союзов и заглохшей вражды — они знали не хуже брата. Выслушав Ангелику, сестра согласно опустила ресницы:</p><p>— Мне грустно при мысли, что я разглядела бы зло в ближнем, но была бы бессильна его исправить.</p><p>— Ты права, — плечи Ангелики поникли, — это не дар, а бесполезный довесок.</p><p>Однако старая книга с позабытой балладой не случайно нашла ее. Придуманный неизвестным поэтом дар по злой насмешке судьбы перешел к Ангелике, приняв странную, неприятную форму. Она была бы счастлива отказаться от этого непрошеного подарка, больше похожего на проклятье, но не могла позволить себе подобной расточительности. Ей претило превратиться в безразличную к собственной участи невесту, кроткий товар на брачном рынке.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>— Я не позволю тебе выйти за Придда! — позабыв о приличиях, брат выплевывал запреты и угрозы, словно обращался к простолюдинке. Он был так разъярен, будто Ангелика вознамерилась разбавить фамильную бирюзу пестрыми цветами навозников. — Если ты примешь от него браслет, если пойдешь с ним к алтарю — для меня все равно что сойдешь в склеп. У тебя не будет родни, у меня не станет сестры с именем Ангелика! Ступай и обдумай, стоит ли жертвовать семьей ради герцогской короны!<p>Бледная Ангелика молча, с сухими глазами слушала, как граф Гогенлоэ поносит Вальтера Придда. Увлекшись, брат не замечал, как трепещут ее ноздри, а если бы даже он прекратил брызгать слюной и взглянул на сестру внимательней, то счел бы эту дрожь предвестником слез. Мысль о ее негодовании и непокорности даже не приходила ему в голову. Именно в этот жестокий момент в Ангелике пробудился дар из баллады, только коснулся он не глаз. Непримиримость и жестокосердие, исходящие от брата, пахли, словно гнилые фрукты. Это зловоние ранило так же сильно, как и исполненные необъяснимой злобы слова. Покидая родительский дом, Ангелика думала, что никогда не сможет забыть отвратительный запах, который недвусмысленно подтверждал: брату отраднее видеть ее во вдовьем сером, чем в благородном лиловом.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>Годы безоблачного семейного счастья постепенно стерли из памяти кислую вонь гибнущих родственных уз. Ангелика не вспоминала о своем даре, пока не оказалась при дворе. Королевский дворец благоухал подобно сточной канаве. Туда стекались помои пороков, плевки сплетен, смывки спрятанных за обходительностью оскорблений, набегающая в столицу со всех провинций мутная зловонная вода интриг, сор предосудительных поступков. Штанцлера окутывало облако приторно-сладкой гнили умирающих в стоялой воде цветов. Этот душный, мерзкий запах преследовал Ангелику, пока не случилась Ренкваха, и тогда стало понятно, что вокруг кансилльера пузырилось то самое болото, в котором многие нашли погибель. Юная королева Катарина пахла фиалками. Тонкий аромат временами почти истаивал, но потом появлялся и нарастал, ввинчивался раскаленным штопором, впивался в горло гарротой — чуть тухлый и нежный, навязчивый до невыносимости, прозрачный. Зловоние плотной тучей висело над мраморными полами, и каждый придворный вносил в него свою ноту, едкую и тошнотворную.<p>Но и возвращение в Васспард не принесло облегчения измученной Ангелике. Неисцелимо больная Габриэла, слишком далеко ушедшая по дороге безумной любви, проклявшая каждую каплю родной крови, остро, тревожно и терпко пахла железом и медью, сладким дурманом с горчинкой целебных трав. Ангелика задыхалась под сводами замка и запрещала себе вслушиваться в ее слова.</p><p>— Какой монетой заплатили отцу за вероломство? Во сколько суанов он оценил жизнь Карла? Он, верно, залепил уши воском, чтобы не слышать мои вопросы, мои мольбы! Как все вы стали глухи к своей совести! — снова и снова повторяла не простившая предательства Габриэла, и ее речи были пропитаны отчаянием и враждой, тлетворным запахом обиды, смыть которую могла только кровь.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>После гибели Юстиниана Ангелика стала избегать супруга. За Вальтером изломанной тенью тянулись интриги, а сам он пропах бумажной пылью старых писем, заплесневелыми секретами, разъедающим, горьким чувством вины. Тусклый чуждый запах раздражал ноздри, оседал на языке привкусом выцветших чернил, отвращал от некогда любимого человека, рядом с которым Ангелику теперь удерживали лишь брачные клятвы. Одержимость пахла пороховым дымом и горячей кровью, безнадежность — ундиолами, дождем и ветропляской, отчужденность — непролитыми слезами.<p>Ангелика молила Создателя, чтобы ее проклятый дар не передался кому-то из детей. Габриэлу забрало безумие, Валентина оттолкнуло недоверие, в Ирэне лед долга поглотил искры надежды. Младших она избегала сама, опасаясь, что сыновья почуют ее страх, растущее отчаяние, тающую надежду на спасение.</p><p>К знакомому уже смраду дворца добавилась омерзительная нотка страха. Манрики источали зловоние, от которого перехватывало дыхание и дурное предчувствие сворачивало нутро в колючие кольца, вызывая тошноту и слабость. Так пахла выдержанная годами ненависть. Ангелика шла дворцовыми коридорами, встречая лишь пустоту, боязливость и затаенное злорадство. От нее отводили взгляды, словно суеверно опасаясь навлечь на себя несчастье. Еще живая, для придворных подхалимов она перестала существовать. И все же Ангелика не колебалась, отвергая уговоры мужа, его призывы к бегству. Им не было спасения, да и заслужили ли они его? Даже когда Манрики запахли пыточной камерой — истерзанной плотью, раскаленным потом, безысходностью — она не запнулась на страшном пороге, не выдала себя ни жестом, ни взглядом. С мучительной ясностью она понимала, что герцогиня Придд не покинет Багерлее. Несломленная, исполненная кроткого торжества, она приготовила для себя путь бегства от палачей, надеясь, что своей смертью избавит сына от эшафота. Какое бы зло ни угнездилось во врагах, сколько бы грехов ни носил в себе ее муж, Ангелика твердо знала: скверна не коснется ее сына.</p><p>У яда был горький вкус и сладкий аромат.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>